1gillperfandomcom-20200215-history
Skarloey Railway
The Skarloey Railway is a narrow gauge line on the Island of Sodor. The current controller is Mr. Peregrine Percival, the current owner is Sir Handel Lloyd Brown, and the current foreman is Mr. David Hugh. Bio Skarloey was the first engine to arrive on the Skarloey Railway. At first, He didn't want to pull trucks, but when Mr. Mack, the manager, covered him up with a tarpulin for a few days, he became more sensible and shunted the trucks away before Rheneas arrived. 3 years later, when Rheneas was taking to the Works, 2 engines called, " Falcon and Stuart " arrived from their closed Railway and were renamed, " Sir Handel and Peter Sam " . Peter Sam was quite friendly but Sir Handel was quite grumpy until he was shut up in the shed for being naughty. When Skarloey was sent to the Works to be mended, Mr. Peter Sam purchased Rusty the orange diesel to help Mr. Ivo Hugh repair the line and do odd jobs. When Sir Handel pretended to be ill so that he didn't have to pull trucks, Peter Sam and Rusty had to do his work at the Quarry. When some Slate Trucks mistook Peter Sam for Sir Handel, they broke the incline's chain and raced right into Peter Sam, Breaking his funnel and boiler. Sir Handel was then told to do Peter Sam's work as well as his own. After Peter Sam's accident, Mr. Peter Sam purchased Duncan to help just before Skarloey came home from the Works. When Duncan got stuck in a tunnel, Skarloey had to get him out. After derailing before the first station, Duncan changed his opinion about Rusty when came to help him. Later, Duncan grumbled about not getting a polished. He grumbled so much, he started complaining about the Passengers, even stopping on a viaduct. But after hearing Skarloey's story about Rheneas saving the Skarloey Railway, he became more sensible over Passengers. Later on, the engines told Mr. Hugh about a lost engine named, " Duke ". Mr. Hugh told Mr. Peter Sam who told Sir Handel Brown who told The Duke of Sodor who told Mr. Fergus Duncan who the Reverend W. Awdry who told the Reverend Teddy Boston. The 3 men held a search party for Duke at the old station t,ill at last they managed to find him in his old shed. Soon they brought him to his new home on the Skarloey Railway. A few years later, Mr. Roger Sam took over the railway from his Dad. He had bought Fred and arranged for Ivo Hugh built. He was to have a naming ceremony. Mr. Hugh unveiled his name plate which turned out to be Ivo Hugh. Later on, Toby and Sir Topham Hatt found an old mine and an engine named, " Bertram " and now Bertram and Toby are good friends and take visitors to the old mines, Bertram is also proud to be a member of the Skarloey Railway team. In 2004, Mr. Percival took over the Railway from his Uncle. The first engine he purchased was a double Fairlie named Mighty Mac. Mighty Mac argued until they got trapped by a rockslide. When they saw the Passengers work together to put the coach back on the rails, they soon realised that should work together to push the rocks out of the way and were on their way again. Later, Freddie was purchased from the works to help with the work on the railway. He was happy to see Duke again. Later, he raced Sir Handel and Peter Sam down the hill and Sir Handel came off the rails during the second race. But Skarloey, Peter Sam and Freddie found him and got him back on the rails in no time. A few years later, Skarloey had to be overhauled again, Mr. Percival bought Luigi to help with his work. Luke was also purchased to work at the Blue Mountain Quarry. But after bumping a yellow Engine off a boat, he hid in shame at the Quarry. But with Thomas' help, Luke learned the truth and was able to stop hiding. He now works happily at the Blue Mountain Quarry with the other narrow gauge engines. Mr. Percival later purchased Skylar to help at the Transfer Yard, Pingu and Robby to work at the Blue Mountain Quarry, Veronica and Caillou to work at the Wharf, Foduck and Marco to help with extra passenger trains, Dora to work at Vicarstown Goods Depot and Theodore to work as a goods engine. Map The railway starts at Crovan's Gate and continues to Cros-ny-Cuirn, Cros-ny-Cuirn Village Square, The Depot, Bluebell Valley Station, Valley View, Glennock, Sodor Castle, Standard and Narrow Gauge Tunnel Runby, Rheneas Bridge, Rheneas Tunnel, Rheneas Viaduct, Rheneas, Daisy Halt, and finally Skarloey. After Skarloey, the line goes through Echo Pass, over the Old Iron Bridge, onto the Skarloey Railway Mountain Line, and to the closed down Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry. There's a station on the lakeside loop named Lakeside. Then west of Skarloey, the Rocky Ridge Line goes to Tea Room Station, Mountain Village Station, Blue Mountain Quarry, Strawberry Grove, Rumblin Bridge, The Showgrounds, Elephant Park, The Rocky Way, before reaching a junction that either goes to the closed Boulder Quarry, or continue down the Cracky Track and over the Old Wooden Bridge to Ulfstead Castle. Between Cattle Creak and Rheneas is a junction that goes to Skarloey Railway Coal Yard, Greenhills Junction, Old Trestle Bridge, Culdee Fell Hill, Percival Pond, and Middle Station before arriving at Vicarstown. From Crovan's Gate, the line travels to the Crovan's Gate Mines, the Sodor Steamworks, the Transfer Yard, before arriving at The Wharf. Engines IMG 3062.jpg|Skarloey IMG 4137.jpg|Rheneas IMG 3748.jpg|Sir Handel IMG 3749.jpg|Peter Sam IMG_3925.JPG|Rusty IMG_3689.JPG|Duncan IMG_3690.JPG|Ivo Hugh IMG_3063.JPG|Duke IMG 4460.jpg|Bertram IMG 3691.JPG|Mighty Mac IMG 3089.JPG|Freddie IMG 4135.jpg|Luke 006.JPG|Skylar Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:Railways Category:North Western Railway